


The Flying Bird and the Street Rat

by Undead_Immortals



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Circus, Dick's Parents survive Gotham, Haly's Circus, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_Immortals/pseuds/Undead_Immortals
Summary: Jason went to Haly's circus and met the Flying Graysons as he was running from the police. He didn't expect them to be as nice as they were, though. And least of all he expected a chance to better his life and leave Gotham.





	The Flying Bird and the Street Rat

Gotham was a dark city. Not just literally with the constant smog, but also figuratively. Murder, theft, bribery, prostitution. They were all normal parts of the city. Everyday things that the people learned to live with. Well, they learned to ignore it enough to go about their days.

Jason Todd knew it all too well about the darkness that consumed the city. His father was in prison. A life sentence. The young boy had no desire to see that man so he never visited. That, and he had a criminal record so going to prison wasn’t the best option. His mother overdosed when he was just a kid. Well... More of a kid. So he was all alone in the dark, damp and filthy city. He couldn't do much but turn to it, and embrace it.

He began stealing and mugging. Taking what wasn't his in an attempt to stay alive and fed. It was a difficult but doable life. He knew the ins and outs of Gotham better than even the police, and it hardened him. He was fearless and tough. He needed to be, or he’d end up like either of his parents.

Every now and then, the light would shine throughout the entire city. Whenever that happened, it felt as if every citizen was feeling better. Acting nicer. The light was bringing the joy back in living in this city. Even if it was for just a moment.  
What shone through the city this time? Haly's Circus. A place of wonder, amusement, and entertainment. A place where people could easier ignore the horrors outside the circus gates.

Jason saw the flyers all around the city. They looked so flashy and beautiful that it would be impossible to miss them. Especially the ones with the Flying Graysons on them. It made Jason want to go to the circus, see people fly through the air without being thrown off a roof for missing the payment of some crime boss. But... He didn't have the money to go. He couldn't waste the little cash he had either. He needed to eat, get some new clothes soon maybe as well, his shoes were getting too small.

Still, he went closer to the circus tent because it was easy to take a wallet or two when people were busy with being happy and ignorant of the deaths and muggings a few streets down. His sleight of hand and his small frame worked wonders. He nicked a wallet within the first few minutes he was there. He opened the wallet and took the cash from inside it before dropping it to the ground and looking for another target to take from. The man who just lost his wallet never even knew it was gone till it was too late. Jason was a pro at this, and he looked like a child who went with his parents so no one would even suspect him.

It wasn't long he saw a well-dressed man and he smirked slightly. He walked up to him and bumped against him.  
"S-Sorry..." He said softly, looking down before he walked away. A smirk forming on his lips as he swirled the wallet. Too easy~ People really need to watch their stuff better when in Gotham. But those rich bastards never learn.

He checked the inside of the wallet when away from the man and his eyes widened. Some cash sure, but a ticket as well. He might as well use it since it was in the wallet he ‘found’. So, he took the money and the ticket. A smile came to his lips and he looked at the brightly lit tent. He pocketed the money and headed to the entrance. Would be a waste to just throw the ticket away. Besides, he deserved some time to be a kid. To enjoy something without worry.

He went inside and was quick to find a place to sit inside. The lights in the tent darkened and music started playing, he was just in time for the start.

And it was wonderful. Jason had never seen such amazing things. People being able to bend themselves in ways that shouldn't be possible. The clowns that were genuinely funny and not murderous. He particularly liked the fire-breathers. They were like dragons from the books he’d read. It was as if his entire life outside of these wonders didn’t exist anymore and he could be genuinely carefree for just a short moment. A moment he would forever cherish.

But what made the boy's jaw truly drop were the spectacular Flying Graysons on the trapezes. There weren't any nets... They could fall, yet they smiled as if they had the time of their lives. So carefree. They truly were flying. The glitter and color and lights with those incredible moves so high up in the sky made Jason wonder if he’d actually ever seen something he could compare this too. No bird flew so gracefully. No neon signs were so vibrant. No smile had ever been so bright.

After the show was done, Jason couldn't stop smiling. This had been the best night of his life! He stayed close to the tent for a long while. Even when they began breaking everything down. Was it their last night already?... Too bad. Jason would have wanted to go again tomorrow. He never felt so at ease as when he watched the circus. Maybe he could nick a few more wallets from the people who were leaving, eat good tomorrow.

Jason's daydreaming was cut short when he heard a voice nearby. An angry one.  
"That's him! That's the little prick that took my wallet! I'm sure of it!" The well-dressed man who Jason had taken both his cash and ticket from said to an officer. Jason's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the officer came walking up to him. He wasn't going to juvenile again... He didn't waste any time and made a dash for it. He ran and he ran hard. The officer immediately went in a sprint after the kid.

Jason took a turn for the circus tent. With it being deconstructed... He could definitely find a place to hide there. He took more sharp turns to get out of the view of the officer. Once he knew that he had a slight head start, he went to quickly scan the area for a place to hide. All he could really think of was one of the trailers with the door slightly open. He rushed to it and got inside, closing the door and panting slightly. He didn't even dare look out the small window.

"Uhm... Who are you?" A voice asked and Jason felt his body freeze up…  
He turned to see someone around his age. Probably a bit older. Jason knew who he was though. It was the boy from the Graysons. One of the acrobats who he had been watching so intensely barely an hour ago.

"I... I'm..." He didn't know what to say. His heartbeat quickened and the police officer outside call for him didn’t make it easier for him either.

"Come on, kid! Quit hiding!" He yelled out. Jason looked at the circus kid and gave him a begging look not to say anything. He couldn’t get caught. Not again… He would be trialed as an adult this time around. You don’t get second chances for the fifth time after all.

"Please..." He whispered. The other gave a conflicted nod. Jason was extremely grateful that the Grayson wouldn’t rat him out to the cops. Together they stayed silent till they were certain the officer was gone. Once that was over with and Jason felt safe enough to breathe, the boy in the blue performance suit began to talk.  
"Who are you? Why was that guy after you?" He asked. Jason sighed softly. He did owe him an explanation after he saved his hide.

"I'm Jason... I saw your show, you're really good." He began, hoping that if he flattered the other that he might go easy on him and not call the cops on him anyways. "The officer is after me because... I stole some cash from someone..." He explained and looked down, feeling a little ashamed of what he needed to do to survive.

"Why would you steal? Didn't your parents tell you that's not okay?" Grayson asked as he crossed his arms over his chest with a disapproving look on his face.

Jason just scoffed and looked up again. "They didn't have the time before they died or went to jail. So I'm alone now... I don't have a choice! No orphanage wants me. I'm too much trouble they say. I can't get a job ‘cause of my age... It's either stealing or starving for me." He said and went to sit down on the couch in the trailer, looking at the modest but cozy home that was made here. It was a rather nice place and Jason felt a bit out of place with his clothes all dirty and close to falling apart.

"Oh... I see. My name is Richard by the way. But everyone calls me Dick" The boy said and sat down next to the other, causing Jason to return his gaze to the acrobat. He had to hold a mean comment to himself about the nickname from Richard.  
"Maybe I can help you?" He suggested while he was smiling. So optimistic... Someone not tainted by Gotham's darkness and grime. It had been a while since Jason had seen someone like that. The hope in Richard’s eyes was like a light in Gotham’s darkness.

"Help me? How?" Jason asked.  
"Well... I don't know. But my parents probably do! Or Mister Haly. They'll be sure to help you out." Dick said and kept smiling. Jason felt himself smile in response. Maybe it was worth a shot. Besides... Nothing could be worse than living in the Gotham streets with the fear of starvation, the cops, and the gangs.  
"I... Alright. I guess so. Thanks."

Dick stood up from the couch and stretched his arms up high before he went to one of the doors in the trailer.  
“I gotta get changed. Can you just stay here a moment? There are some soda cans on the table there if you’re thirsty.” He said and left the room to get out of his work clothes. So now Jason was all alone here in a place he didn’t know much about, hoping that a boy he didn’t know wouldn’t sneak out to inform the authorities. Honestly, he had faced worse odds.

He stood up and walked to the table where he grabbed the sugary beverage and opened it. A soft hiss coming from it and he took a sip. It had been a while since he had a coke. Water was cheaper and cheaper meant you can buy a lot more with what you had. Something that caused Jason to eat a lot of bland food…

He went back to the couch but as soon as he sat down, the door to the trailer opened and Jason feared the worst. But it wasn’t the worst. It were the two other acrobats, Dick’s parents. And they were quite surprised by a young, worn-out looking boy they didn't know, sitting on their couch. Jason didn’t make a sound and just stared up at the two, wishing Dick would hurry the hell up. How can an acrobat who can bend over himself three times not be a little faster with changing out of his damn clothes?

“Hello there… Are you lost?” The woman walked up to Jason and now he was forced to talk his way through. Yay… He had no idea what to tell the people in who’s trailer he was currently in, drinking a coke.

“I… I am not. Dick said I could stay here for a moment.” He decided to go with. Not a lie at least.

Immediately the woman smiled more. Alright, good answer apparently. She sat down next to Jason and held out her hand to the boy who carefully took it.  
“Well, any friend of our little Robin is welcome in our trailer. My name is Mary Grayson, this is my husband John.” She said, never wavering in her smile.

“Jason.” He answered and he felt almost obligated to make small talk with such nice and open people. It was so unlike Gotham and quite frankly, he could use more of people like this in his life. “I really liked the show. It was amazing… Especially since there is no net to catch you if you fall.” Jason put down his can as Mary gave a soft nod. 

Thank the god that abandoned Gotham for Dick Grayson coming back to the room. Jason is not good at small talk. At all. Now no more glitter or blue suit or anything fancy. Just in a normal tee and some sweat pants. 

Mary went to the young acrobat and hugged him close. “I didn’t know you had made a friend around here.” She said as she let go of the other. Jason looked away, missing his own mother so much and seeing someone so close and happy with theirs, it was difficult. He just hoped he made her proud. Probably not… He was a thief.

“Yeah, we met after the show. Said he really liked it what we did.” Dick said and Jason felt a slight bit easier. The acrobat wasn’t telling his parents that he was wanted by the police, so that’s good.

Mary nodded and looked back at Jason. “So, where are your parents? They wouldn't leave you in a stranger’s trailer without knowing who’s it is, right?” She asked and immediately Jason looked away, getting a sour taste in his mouth. Why did everyone always have to bring that up? It wasn’t a difficult guess he was homeless. If people just looked at him and his clothes and thought, then they would see it clear as day…

Dick tugged on his mother’s arm and frowned a little, shaking his head. That was enough explanation for the acrobats to understand that Jason had a difficult home situation. Immediately, Mary felt the need to lighten the mood a little. It wasn’t often her son brought a new friend after all. They never did stay in the cities long enough for that to happen.

“Dick, why don’t you take Jason to see Zitka before she has to go back into her cart? I’m sure she’ll love some company.” She said and immediately Dick nodded. That was a good idea and it’ll definitely get Jason in a better mood too. So he went to the other boy and held out his hand with a grin.

Jason hesitantly took it and was dragged out the trailer by an excited Dick who had a lot of strength apparently, because Jason couldn’t even hope to pull back. Though it might also be because he didn’t really want to. So he let himself get dragged along with Dick to the animals of the circus.

The acrobat went to the large elephant and let go of Jason’s hand. He went and started petting the rough and thick skin of the animal who wrapped her trunk all around Dick in return. They seemed really friendly towards each other in a way that showed how long they must know one another.

“Aren’t you gonna pet her?” Dick asked and turned to the street rat who backed away a little. He had ever been so close to such a large beast and he really wasn’t liking it. Dick gave a soft chuckle and Jason narrowed his eyes. Why the hell was Dick laughing at him?!

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of Zitka. She’s the sweetest. She even used to babysit me.” Dick smiled and motioned to Zitka. “Just try and pet her? She’ll love you. She loves everyone.” He encouraged.

Jason had his doubts in truth. That thing could crush him without even meaning to. But if Dick said she was fine… then it was probably okay. So he walked up to Zitka and carefully laid his hand on her skin. It felt so weird and dry but apparently she likes it because Dick was let go and instead, her trunk went around Jason’s waist. “H-Hey! okay… Okay, sweet giant elephant. there there there…” He nervously kept petting her but he slowly felt more at ease. She was sweet and careful.

“See? I told you she’d like you.” Dick stated. Jason rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. This was nice. No worries or pain. He would get used to this is it wasn’t temporary.

“Well, hello there. Dick, I didn’t know you’d made a friend.” A male voice said from behind them. Both boys turned around to see Mister Haly himself. The circus’ owner. Dick nodded with a bright smile but Jason was a bit wary. So he didn’t say anything or moved in any other way than the petting he didn’t stop. Mostly ‘cause he was really liking Zitka and petting her made him feel a little easier.

“Yup! His name is Jason!” Dick said with a cheer and Jason gave a soft nod as to say ‘hi’. Haly walked up to Dick and laid his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Well I’m glad you made a friend, but we have to get everything here wrapped up. We’re leaving in the morning after all. You should say goodbye and help your parents.” He said with a gentle smile.

Dick frowned slightly and turned to look at Jason, who in turn also frowned. He turned back to Haly and bit his lip for a nervous moment before he responded. “Does Jason have to leave? Can’t he come along?” He asked to the surprise of both Jason and Haly. 

“Dick, I’m sure Jason’s parents would be worried, you know that,” Haly said with a soft smile. Jason simply shook his head at that and stopped petting the elephant.

“They won’t. Cause I don’t have parents. Not anymore.” Jason stated with a hurt look to the side. That caused Haly to frown a little. An orphan, huh?

“What about a foster home or orphanage? I’m sure they’ll be just as worried if you don’t get home soon.” Haly said and Jason let out a humourless laugh.

“Yeah, no. I’m not in the system and no orphanage wants me. Too old and too much trouble. I live on the streets… I got no home.” Jason explained with a shake of his head. He should just leave before things got worse for him.

Dick walked up to Jason, feeling rather sad for him, Something Jason absolutely hated. He didn’t want pity. He wasn’t some charity case that needed saving. He could handle whatever the world threw at him. 

“I see… So you don’t get a place, son?” Haly asked, though he clearly already knew the answer. Jason shook his head nonetheless in response, just wanting to leave and try to find a place to sleep tonight before all the good spots were already taken.

“So, Jason. Do you have a job then?” Haly asked and Jason straight up scoffed at the older man.

“A job? Course not. I’m a kid with no parents from crime alley, wanted by cops and looking like as homeless as I am. How the hell would I ever get a job? I’m a hopeless case that’ll end up in prison within a few years.” He said with a shake of his head. He had accepted his future a long time ago.

Haly thought for a moment and looked at the young boy, nodding. Leaving him to his fate and he had no doubt that the boy would probably fell down a spiral of crime and hate. That’s just how Gotham was. And he couldn’t put it over his heart to let a boy fend for himself in such a harsh city. 

“What if I offered you a job? We could always use more muscle to handle the equipment and to help set up and break down.” He offered after a moment of silence. Both Jason and Dick didn’t know what to say. Though Dick had a bright smile on his face, Jason was simply shocked and didn’t understand why someone who didn’t even know him would offer him such kindness. 

“You… You for real?” Jason asked when he managed to think of something coherent. Dick couldn’t hide his glee and excitement. Another kid in the circus! That would be amazing! The only other person around his age was Calvin Rose, the escape artist. So the circus could do with some young blood.

Haly gave a simple nod, he was for real. Why wouldn’t he be? People deserved a second chance and Jason looked like someone who never even had a true first chance at life. “I will have to talk with local law enforforcers. See what can be done. Is that okay with you?” He asked. Jason gave a soft nod. If he was lucky then maybe they’d go easy on him. Allow him to leave Gotham permanently.

“Does that mean you’ll adopt me too? They won’t just let me go with you.” He said and crossed his arms. He was fine with helping around the circus but he wanted to know in what type of situation he would be thrown.

“No, I’ll try to see if I can get you as a ward of the circus. I should probably call now, see what can be arranged before we have to leave tomorrow. If you can help Dick and his parents, then I’ll can find you when I have some news. Sound like a plan?” Haly asked and Jason didn’t know what to say. He was so grateful for someone giving him a true chance… It was as if the light that never shone in Gotham was brightly glowing through everything now. 

“Right. Thank you, sir. So much. I really don’t know what to say. I really owe you big time…” Jason said as Dick took his hand and pulled him along again, grinning like an absolute idiot. 

“Come on! If we’re done with packing then we can hang around the grounds before everything is gone.” Dick said and Jason allowed himself to be dragged along again by the older boy.

Maybe this was his ticket out of Gotham. Or this was his ride back to the police station. Whatever the outcome, He could at least say someone tried to help him. And in Gotham, that was something worth more than gold.


End file.
